


Keeping You

by Danxk



Series: Ongrange and Peach [7]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Kings & Queens, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/Danxk
Summary: "King Seongwu, what would your people say if they find you bent in half and taken from behind by your General?" General Kang Daniel asked as he leant down and captured his King's lips in a searing, fierce kiss.





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> hi omg sooooo i'm warning you all already **I am not good at writing, so this piece of shit does not even look like historical at all though that is what I have aimed for. in order for you not to be disappointed (lol) you may go back and ignore this shit**
> 
> ps. idk how to write smut  
> pps. This was supposed to be a pwp lol

“ **Are** you certain, Your Highness?” Minhyun asked for the third time, he sighed, “Or should I say are you in your right mind right now? Have you started having wine for breakfast?”

Seongwu looked up from strapping his hunting gear to the Minister, “Yes Minister,” he said, smiling, “And no, I’m sorry for disappointing you but I do not drink wine unless it’s an occasion.” He still could not believe he has moved on from his _too intimate fondness_  with the Minister whom he grew up with since they could walk. “Is the General on his station?” He asked, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Chin up, like he learned since he was still a prince—and that was not too long ago to forget his lessons.

“I still can't believe he actually persuaded you to hunt with him in the woods. Have you gotten over your obsession with your appearance?” Seongwoo chuckled at Minhyun's outburst, “I actually thought someone could finally take the crown from _Narcissus_ ,” Minhyun continued shaking his head in amusement.

“And when will you get over the idea of taking after _Archimedes_?” Seongwu countered.

Minhyun merely grunted.

“Come, I'll walk you to the gateways so I could at least look like I'm doing my employment.” Minhyun said, motioning for the King's door.

Seongwu rolled his eyes, if his old mentor was there he would have striked him with his taut supple staff to chastise the young royalty.

“Are you really going to be well with the General only?” Minhyun asked again as they started walking through to the wide long hallway of the palace.

No one would _not_ fall in love with the Minister with his modest and caring attitude. No doubts he made his best mate and now, his King fall head over heels for him _once_. But that was a long time ago, though in one of their sittings with liqour in a picnic once, they got themselves too intoxicated to make Seongwu reveal and admit his feelings over his blood brother, but Minhyun was too sloshed as well to even recollect what happened or what he said the night before. But Daniel, who damned, didn't look like he ever even downed a glass of liquor remembered and knew everything.

“This isn't my first time hunting with General Kang, and can you stop calling us with formalities when it's just the three of us. It's disgusting.” Seongwu ordered, he heard Minhyun's chuckle behind him. He might not be as whipped over the man unlike before, but he could still appreciate all the perfect little things that his best mate do.

It's that time of the day where the sun has just ascended from its slumber. Lighting only the tallest of trees and the high skies. The tall windows of the palace made it possible for the sun to let its rays visit the corridors of the tall tower where the royal family and their company live in. Things glimmer under its brightness. The warm light touching Seongwu's skin just makes him get eager for more… before the Minister knows itㅡthe young king has run his way to the stairway down and meet another one of the closest person to him.

There, standing like the orderly and mighty trained knight that he is, General Daniel Kang. But unlike Seongwu, he wasn't wearing his hunting gear. He was only wearing a chemise of the thinnest and chinos. A quiver of arrows slung on his back, a sword on his hips, a belt of more weapons snaking his waist. He has grown the best in physique if you compare the three of them. Minister Minhyun has always been the tallest ever since. While Seongwu grew up with only his face maturing. The two used to tease the young King that he's growing up to be a woman.

“Daniel!” Seongwu yelled from the foot of the stairs, Daniel saw him and beamed at the appearance of his two blood brothers.

It was a small reunion for the three. It was _something_ , since they all got their _positions_ with the ministry, with the kingdom it was hard to even get an official appointment with the three of themㅡalone.

The moment the old King died with Minhyun's father as his General in a battle field, while Daniel's father who was the counselor and adviser to the King also died not long after for protecting the young Seongwu from an assassin who managed to infiltrate the palaceㅡsince then, everyone knew that the three of them who were joined to their hips and from the roots of their ancestryㅡeveryone knew, that one day all three of them will stand for the Kingdom. Their families had always been close to the heart to even doubt that they will serve their people together someday.

Like every other congregation of young men, each of the three also had their own unique personalities.

 

“You,” Minhyun, panting, a hand on his chest as he bowed slightlyㅡexhausted from running after his King, pointed an unsteady finger on Daniel who quirked his eyebrow, “Look out for the King or I will pin the damn badge of Honorary to Jaehwan.”

Seongwu acted like he was scandalized, “You want that mad scholar be my General?” He turned to Minhyun and trained his face to be as heated as he could manage.

“Your Highness, he probably wants you dead so he can have the crown to himself.” Daniel whispered to Seongwu, like they were back at being ten year old kids again.

Minhyun's eyes went wide, “I'm...” he breathed, “really going to have your head in a spike, General.” He threatened albeit his exhaustion, he was still catching his breath.

“Did you hear that Your Highness? This is an act of treachery against the crown!” Daniel playfully bite back with a hand ready to draw his sword.

“General Kang, let the old man, Minister Hwang catch his breath first. He might die and crumple at our feet out of exhaustion before you could even draw your sword.” Seongwu said, grinning.

Minhyun glared at them, “Go on then, you two. Kill yourself by the claws of some bear or beast by the forest. I can't believe I've been a close companion to the two of you even before I started talking!”

King Seongwu and General Kang laughed their bellies out.

 

Seongwu was crowned a King too early than any Prince of his age could be. It was terrible, a few days of mourning for your father's death who left his only son in the cold high tower of his palace to serve his people while he get into the battle field himself. The three children mourned at the foot of the dead King and General’s crypt. The King's death wish was to be buried with both his General and his Counsellor. The third night of being orphaned of both his parents, a man of black cloak entered the young prince's chambers with a dagger in hand ready to plunge it into the prince's heart. But as he swung his hand to end the prince, Counsellor Kang was thereㅡhe put himself between the young prince and the dagger.

“Close your eyes my prince, continue your slumber and may you never have the darkest nightmares again,” he said as he put a hand over the Prince's Eyes and closed them. “Do not blame yourself my young Prince. Pay my death with a great service to our people.” He could feel the counted breathing of the man on top of him, “Take care of my Daniel.”

All the while Seongwu that night could hear grunts and things breaking and falling but he had put his faith on Counsellor Kang. He was a coward, he told himself, if he could have just taken his trainings with the sword seriously then he could have saved the man's life. He felt like he just failed his best mate.

Then the night was dark and silent again. It was done, both the assassin and the Counselor were dead. Until the end, the people around Seongwu still protect him despite death coming at them. Sometimes the thought of Counsellor Kang still lingering on his bed chamber still haunts him.

The three of them, The Prince, The Counselor's son and the General's son were all orphaned.

The Prince was crowned the King at fifteen, General Hwang’s son elected as the Minister, the Counselor's son who triumph against the best swordsman of the Kingdom by the North was elected the General.

That day on they were no longer just their names. They became King Ong Seongwu, General Kang Daniel and Minister Hwang Minhyun.

It could have been tough, but the three of them found amusement on each other's occupation. One time, General Daniel Kang, pondered whether he was really his father's son when it was clear that it was Minister Hwang Minhyun who had taken after the Counselor's love for studying, reading and negotiations and logic. Minister Minhyun couldn't totally disagree seeing that his father died in a battle field but it was General Daniel who wants to be there and defeat the enemies through sword and him through words. Seongwu listened to them in amusement.

 

“Hwang, could you look at the documents about the trading from the South?” Seongwu said, he was back at the gateway of the palace.

Minhyun quirked an eyebrow at him, “I will. But what are you doing?” He asked, eyeing the King as he unstraps his breastplate.

“I remembered that one time I almost knocked myself over a slick of muck because this gear was too heavy.” Seongwu said, handing the breastplate to Minhyun. The King then moved his arms around as if stretching, “Now that feels better.”

“Don't dare put a finger on me if you perish in the forest because I have a clear conscience. I gave you the complete hunting gear but you alone decided to put the breastplate off.” Minhyun said.

General Kang watched them in fascination.

 

⁕⁕⁕

 

“Minhyun has surely read half of the library by now,” Daniel said, chuckling as he hands the spear to Seongwu.

It doesn't seem like it, but King Seongwu prefers heavy weapons over light ones, reasoning that they have bigger impact on the opponent—greater damage. General Daniel on the other hand prefers a bow and arrow; he is stealth, like an assassin. He likes to hit the target from afar. Minhyun likes reading, he is a scholar, the most deserving person for his position is only him. Despite that scholarly aura on him, Minister Minhyun uses daggers for defence, never on offense. As the son of General he was expected to have wanted to be a Knight, but no, he chose to be a scholar. It was the opposite for Daniel, who grew up in a house that have books lining the walls.

“He'll use the Palace's money on books.” Seongwu said, leading the way deeper into the forest. Daniel is just behind him.

The sun has finally shone now and stares blindingly down at them at its peak. Luckily, they were covered by a canopy of trees to even feel its heat.

“I would not be surprised Your Highness if he starts corrupting the money for books.” Daniel said from behind him.

Songs of different languages from the birds on trees were surrounding them now. It looked all magical. Humid still clung on the leaves of every plant and tree around them. Colors were swimming around them, the red of the small beetle bugs, the yellow of a flower that sprung its way from the bed of grass, the brown black trunk of tall trees, green of moss clinging to these trunks. It was beautiful.

Animals here and thereㅡa squirrel scrambling after another squirrel that might have probably stolen his acorn, monkeys searching something on each other's hair, there’s a big fleshy deer that flashed right in front of Seongwu but he didn't have the heart to stab it with his spear or even chase it.

Seongwu feels terrible for hunting in there, for killing any specie of the forest, of the jungle. He feels bad for even thinking of disturbing the silent peace and scaring the birds out of their nests.

The King, stopped on his tracks, “Should we really hunt?” He turned to face his General who was looking at him in curiosity.

 

“What do you mean, Your Highness?” Daniel asked, though he just wanted to irk his King further. He knows that Seongwu has a soft spot for the beauty and magic of nature and now that they are in the center of it all he was sure why King Seongwu has suddenly questioned their hunt.

Seongwu huffed, “What did I tell you about calling me with formalities?”

General Kang smiled, mocking a small bow, “I'm sorry, Your Highness.” then he was chuckling as Seongwu rolled his eyes on him.

The King looked around the forest once as his mind goes back to the times he and his General would hunt but both would end up playing or discovering places like caves or creatures or plants instead of actually hunting animals. He wondered now why would Minister Minhyun even care if he wears a complete gear or not when the truth isㅡhe knows that Daniel and him never really hunt for bears or beasts.

“Then what shall we do?” King Seongwu asked, he himself got no idea what to do next.

“What do you say about a river?” General said, nodding in the direction of their east.

King Seongwu relaxed himself and let the silence of the forest drown him. It was one of the few things that he learned from his father when they went hunting when he was a kid, let yourself be one with the forest to discover its secrets.

“There's a river in that direction,” Seongwu said, his ears picking up the sound of gushing water.

“I know,” Daniel said and led the way deeper into the forest. “I hope you could still pierce a few fish.” He smirked and looked back at Seongwu from his shoulder.

At that moment, a lost ray of the sun made its way to the heart of the forest, the same spot where they are standing. Showering Daniel with a glorious light, he looked magnificent, he looked beautiful. It took Seongwu to drink it all in before finally responding to the General's question, “Shut that mouth Kang.”

And then it was Daniel's turn to pause on his tracks. He turned to his King with grin painting his mouth, even that tease looked attractive on the General.

The King stopped too, looking at the taller.

Daniel tilted his head, and it just made Seongwu's world spin faster, _no_ , he told himself, but it was hard to convince oneself when the reason your heart's in a race of beats is standing in front of you.

“Make me shut this mouth up, my King,” The way he said _My King_ had Seongwu scrambling for words for a smart retort but even him who had known Daniel for so long and knew his secrets couldn't think of a way out.

Daniel's mind was going north, Seongwu's was going north tooㅡbut he stopped midway, _no_ ㅡhe's going south.

Daniel's smirk was still there when Seongwu walked towards, he was smiling too.

Daniel leaned forward, eager for his prize of irking the Kingㅡbut stopped half-wayㅡit wasn't Seongwu's face he was leaning over now, in a flash of metal, his nose was only a mere inch away from Seongwu's spear blade. He immediately backed away.

“Now will you shut that mouth up orㅡ” Seongwu asked, too amused at the General of his Knights’ expression.

“Fine, fine. Let's just proceed now.” Daniel said, turning his back on Seongwu.

Seongwu lets out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding, a hand over his chest, he eyed the General's back, _'that was close'_ , he thought and cursed.

 

⁕⁕⁕

 

It didn’t take them a long time to find the source of the stream way that was too narrow to bathe on earlier. They followed where the flow was originally coming from and then they’re there.

In front of them was a brilliant river of liquid diamonds. Its reflection lighting up their faces.

“Daniel—” without thinking twice or looking back whether the water or the river itself was safe Daniel plunged himself in. Leaving Seongwu in the river bank eyeing Daniel’s shredded clothes, he wondered how long did it take for Daniel to take his clothes off.

General Daniel looked like a drenched dog in no time. Diving deep and long enough into the clear cool water before going back up to give Seongwu small nervous attacks.

Daniel seemed to, at last, notice Seongwu still on the riverbank watching him bathe whil he sit on a big rock. The General swam his way to him.

“What now then? I thought you wanted a bathe.” Daniel said, “The water is cool. It's perfect.”

You are perfect, Seongwu thought but held himself back. He perfectly knew that his General was almost naked.

Seongwu only shrugged, “I said I heard a river not that I wanted to swim it.”

Daniel frowned at him, more silent stares passed until he could no longer keep the enjoyment to himself and got up from the river bed.

Seongwu's breathing almost got cut short as Daniel went out of the water like an Adonis. He combed his wet hair back and it unhinged the door to Seongwu's caged flutters. The water perfectly cascading down his muscular body.

Daniel didn't hesitate even with his dripping body to lean over to the King, “Let's get you wet now, my love.” He whispered in the lowest seductive voice he could manage as he stare back into Seongwu's eyes.

“H-Have you no shame Daniel?” Seongwu was surprised by his counter and also by his too squeaky voice, he doubted it was his at all and not a woman's.

Daniel smiled and leaned further until Seongwu's back was touching the rough curve of the stone beneath him, his elbows have long given up to support him.

“Shame? Why? It's just the two of us now Seongwu, no need to worry of other's seeing us. I guarantee you I would not let anyone see the wonders of your body that no one could have expected from you, except for me.”

Oh, how he loved the warmth Daniel's breathe could grace his skin. “Danielㅡ” Seongwu called, his voice a whispered moan. It was too much, the proximity of their heated bodies despite the cool air and the water still dripping from Daniel's body. Multiple cold shivers run down the King's spine as he felt his General's textured and warm tongue play the skin of his neck and his teeth graze his earlobe.

“I was the one who discovered the wonders and secrets of this body Seongwu, won't you let me explore more?” Daniel said, staring down again on Seongwu's dilated pupils.

Daniel was a beast, wilder than any that could be found in the forest.

 

Seongwu could still remember the first time he'd kissed Daniel's lips. Its roughness screamed of battle and harships, Seongwu's own soft lips soothes him with luxury and security. They were in his tower that night. It happened not too long ago. Minhyun told the two that there will be a rain of stars on fire that night, but he was too busy to join them. The night marks the fifth year of Counsellor Kang's death in the same room as they were at that moment.

Seongwu dared a glance at Daniel and his eyes were orbs reflecting sadness and longing. The young King offered his friend a hand, caressing softly on the knuckles hardened by the rough training on weapons. That time, Daniel was still on his training and was still on the lowest ranks of the Knights but he was working hard, he told the young King, “I promise to protect you Seongwu. I will be better in weapons so I can stand by you and protect you like my father did.”

Seongwu felt a twinge in his chest, he was unaware that he was curling and uncurling his hand over Daniel's, a sign that he was worried, bothered and blaming himself still even after a few years of that incident.

Daniel looked at him, but the young King was looking at the dark unmarred sky, “It is my duty now, Seongwu. I would still protect you even if you are not a King, and Minhyun, I would never let anyone harm the two of you. You are my family now, I chose you to be my brothers.”

General Daniel looked like a drenched dog in no time. Diving deep and long enough into the clear cool water before going back up to give Seongwu small nervous attacks.

Daniel seemed to, at last, notice Seongwu still on the riverbank watching him bathe whil he sit on a big rock. The General swam his way to him.

“What now then? I thought you wanted a bathe.” Daniel said, “The water is cool. It's perfect.”

You are perfect, Seongwu thought but held himself back. He perfectly knew that his General was almost naked.

Seongwu only shrugged, “I said I heard a river not that I wanted to swim it.”

Daniel frowned at him, more silent stares passed until he could no longer keep the enjoyment to himself and got up from the river bed.

Seongwu's breathing almost got cut short as Daniel went out of the water like an Adonis. He combed his wet hair back and it unhinged the door to Seongwu's caged flutters. The water perfectly cascading down his muscular body.

Daniel didn't hesitate even with his dripping body to lean over to the King, “Let's get you wet now, my love.” He whispered in the lowest seductive voice he could manage as he stare back into Seongwu's eyes.

“H-Have you no shame Daniel?” Seongwu was surprised by his counter and also by his too squeaky voice, he doubted it was his at all and not a woman's.

Daniel smiled and leaned further until Seongwu's back was touching the rough curve of the stone beneath him, his elbows have long given up to support him.

“Shame? Why? It's just the two of us now Seongwu, no need to worry of other's seeing us. I guarantee you I would not let anyone see the wonders of your body that no one could have expected from you, except for me.”

Oh, how he loved the warmth Daniel's breathe could grace his skin. “Danielㅡ” Seongwu called, his voice a whispered moan. It was too much, the proximity of their heated bodies despite the cool air and the water still dripping from Daniel's body. Multiple cold shivers run down the King's spine as he felt his General's textured and warm tongue play the skin of his neck and his teeth graze his earlobe.

“I was the one who discovered the wonders and secrets of this body Seongwu, won't you let me explore more?” Daniel said, staring down again on Seongwu's dilated pupils. Something turned , clicked, and spun inside the young King, like a cartwheel has been inside him and has now started working.

Daniel was a beast, wilder than any that could be found in the forest.

 

Seongwu could still remember the first time he'd kissed Daniel's lips. Its roughness screamed of battle and harships, Seongwu's own soft lips soothes him with luxury and security. They were in his tower that night. It happened not too long ago. Minhyun told the two that there will be a rain of stars on fire that night, but he was too busy to join them. The night marks the fifth year of Counsellor Kang's death in the same room as they were at that moment.

Seongwu dared a glance at Daniel and he was captivated by his orbs of eyes reflecting sadness and longing. The young King offered his friend a hand, caressing softly on the knuckles hardened by the rough training on weapons. That time, Daniel was still on his training and was still on the lowest ranks of the Knights but he was working hard, he told the young King, “I promise to protect you Seongwu. I will be better in weapons so I can stand by you and protect you like my father did.”

Seongwu felt a twinge in his chest, he was unaware that he was curling and uncurling his hand over Daniel's, a sign that he was worried, bothered and blaming himself still even after a few years of that incident.

Daniel looked at him, but the young King was looking at the dark unmarred sky. Daniel was mesmerized for a moment at how beautiful the Seongwu was—he’s seen it coming, everyone did—but it looked all too enchanted, _how more beautiful could Seongwu grow to be_?

“It is my duty now, Seongwu. I would still protect you even if you are not a King, and Minhyun, I would never let anyone harm the two of you. You are my family now, I chose you to be my brothers.”

Seongwu was still silent and would not look at him. He retracted his hand from Daniel'sㅡbut Daniel caught it. Seongwu winced slightly at the forceful grip, Daniel muttered an apology and softened his hold.

Daniel took the opportunity now that Seongwu is looking at him, he took both the King's hands to his, making Seongwu turn his body fully to look at the Knight.

“Seongwu, stop blaming yourself. My father protected you not only because it was his duty as an officer to your father, a citizen to this realmㅡbut because he also looked at you like a son,” he took a step, “remember when we used to have fun at the thought of having three families. You were his son too, he loved you that's why he gave his life to have you protected and away from harm. And I,” another step forward until Seongwu was almost tilting his head so he could keep their eyes starting at each other, “As your brother will protect you. Always.” Then he planted a sweet kiss on the King's forehead. Seongwu closed his eyes, it was too perfect. Daniel was too kind of a man, was too sweet, was too gentle. No wonder every lady in their realm likes to have a talk with him even if he was only a Knight. Whether or not he was around their land, he would receive flowers and letters from different women and even from men who adore and admire the Knight so muchㅡlooking at Daniel now, rapidly growing up into a manㅡit makes Seongwu jealous.

He might have the realm, the palace and his people but Daniel's heart is a different matter. It's something that makes him realize, wealth isn't everything.

Seongwu sighed, mustering a smile, “Thank you.” He told the Knight, but they've known each other so much that he knew something was still bothering the thoughts of his King.

“Is something wrong, Seongwu?” He asked but the King was looking at the skies out above again. Daniel looked out too, and the sky was raining with stars falling out of light. Beautiful—but Seongwu, his King, his best mate—was more beautiful of a sight to behold, Daniel lost focus.

Seongwu didn't answer his question but he said, “My mother used to tell me that those are carriers of blessings and wishes.” He meant the stars coloring the sky with  their light,  Seongwu was looking at him now, “Do you have a wish, Daniel?” He asked.

Daniel was looking at him again, the orbs on Seongwu's face were lighted by the shower of tiny lights outside, “I just want to be a General and Minhyun finally a Minister so he can use his scholarly knowledge on political matters and not pour facts on us, it makes my head ache.” Seongwu smiled at him, how innocent. “But that's going to take a long time.” The Knight continued.

“How 'bout you my King, do you have a Wish?”

“Yes.” He said without hesitance.

“What is that?” The Knight asked curiously but he was sure he was getting drunk on his Knight's beautiful eyes.

The King looked at his Knight's eyes, it felt like a connection appeared in the small gap between them, making them feel the same, and yes, they have felt the same towards each other. But words were not exchanged, maybe it was a perk of being been with each other for too long that words were nothing but empty sounds.

Subtle touches, small gestures, friendly kisses on the cheek, mocking a kiss on a knuckleㅡthey were all real after all this time. They both know it.

“Daniel, my Knight,” the youthful King said, daring a step forward “I wish to be kissed by you,” Daniel was not subtle in showing his reaction, Seongwu took amusement on that and continued, “I just wish it won’t take long to be carried by the stars.”

Daniel was not surprised by the confession, maybe because it was all romantic, the perfect raining of lights outside, the tension between themㅡthen he was kissing his King's lipsㅡand yes, they feel exactly as he'd imagined them to be for a thousand times before he falls asleep, leaving a smile in his lips.

Their lips melded perfectly, it felt like they were filling the gaps on each other. The electricity of their lips clashing was still there until _now_ ㅡ that Seongwu is laid on a rough rock on the riverbank, Daniel successfully transferring his body's wetness by rubbing himself down to the King.

Every time they kiss, whether it was in the storeroom, in the armory, in an alley, it always still feels like the first time. It's sweet, electrifying, intoxicating.

“Danielㅡ” the King's next words were swallowed as the General pushed him further down, his sweet and soft lips fighting against his chapped hungry ones. Seongwu's lipsㅡSeongwu himself was inebriating, Daniel could never get enough of him.

If Seongwu was a river Daniel would gladly drown on him. And to Seongwu, Daniel was a the fire on the lamp and he the reckless uncaring moth, prepared to be devoured by his flames.

 

Obscene noises came out of the King's mouth as Daniel started attacking the soft creamy skin of his neck. The King let out a lewd high pitched cry when his General latched his teeth on his skin, biting it furiously as if wanting to wound his own majesty. But his tongue covered him with another wave of emotion, General Kang lapped on the spot he bit with his warm tongue in languid motions, producing filthy sounds from both men.

Then the General was undoing his King's trousers not minding the fact that they are in an open place. Vulnerable to any man's eye, should they share their intimate event.

“Daniel...” the King panted, his forearm shielding his eyes as he leaves himself at the mercy of his lover’s hands.

General Kang made it successful to pulling the King's trousers off. He didn't waste time on scavenging the supple skin on his King's thighs. He nosed the warm tender skin, inhaling his natural scent, then he got up to admire the nakedness of his best mate under him. A beautiful wreck, magnificent and appetizing. Daniel runs his tongue along his upper lip, envisaging a lot of things he could do with Seongwu.

“Beautiful,” Daniel said, leaning down to capture Seongwu's lips again into a searing kiss. Their teeth clashing as if in battle, their tongues dancing the rhythm only the two of them knows. A hand caressing the body under, another hand reaching up to push the younger to fall onto him further. The next moment it was no longer the General's hand that was exploring the expanse of his skinㅡit was his mouth.

Traveling down, down.

Seongwu shivered.

Daniel was looking up at him from in between in his legs, but Seongwu would not meet his eyes because he was still as shy as any woman on their first time. Daniel grinned as elation and tingles blossomed inside him at the sight of Seongwu's pink-dusted cheeks and trembling form.

“Do not look so timid now, I feel like some monster taking advantage of you, my love.” Daniel said, a hand rubbing his King's inner thigh as if that would help on easing the King’s disquiet. At some point, he would tease the elder with a finger ghosting over his favorite place, eliciting an alluring sound.

Seongwu visibly shuddered beneath him, slowly sliding his forearm off his eyes. If eyes could speak how much you love and adore a person, Seongwu's would be spouting and spattering words of admiration beyond friendliness for Daniel.

“Please...” Seongwu breathed, his back arching the slightest when Daniel ran a finger over his length. It was a small touch but electrifying enough to send more chills on Seongwu's entirety.

“Please what, my love?” Daniel was teasing him now, Seongwu's mouth hanged open when he finally let a warm huge hand curl on his standing cock. Seongwu’s hands were restless, not knowing where to put them, he let them slide and graze over his nubs. “Wayward…” Daniel muttered, watching Seongwu do himself.

Seongwu found it hard to find focus in looking for his lover’s eyes with the sensation his palm was doing in his sensitive, aching and needy middle.

“Please be a good monster and devour me.” Seongwu's voice was only an inch away from a whisper.

Daniel was smiling nowㅡdevilishly down at him. Licking his lips wet as he drink the scene beneath himㅡof his lover, the King, a wreck, something more magnificent but as arousing as a needy whore.

Daniel was kneeling now, leveling his face with his King's waiting pal; he searched for the King's eyes from his position, “As you wish, my King,” he said and swallowed his lover's aching wholeness until his swollen lips reached his balls.

Daniel might have done what they're sharing at that moment enough for he to practice on his choking and technique on savouring his King whole.

Seongwu's audible sharp intake of breath was enough of an instigator to keep him going. It felt like he was a dog being given treats, making him want to lick his master more. Daniel dared to play his tongue around the weight in his warm cavern, the deed made his beautiful lover whimper sensually. A hand finding its place on Daniel's hair—tangling, pulling the beautiful blonde hair. Daniel's eyes were on fire and he was sure he was not alone in the boat.

The Knight moved his head. Up, down, up, down, quick at times then it would go slo, agonizing slow to drive the King off the edge and beg for more, more and moreㅡthe pace that Daniel uses so much to drive Seongwu maddeningly deprived. Seongwu was loving and hating the vexing wet friction in their connected parts. It was all filth and love.

“Please, let me… My knight, my love, let meㅡah!” He was panting, he was arching off his back, finding a ledge somewhere beneath him, the King himself has started pushing his hips up, meeting his Knights warmth embrace on his neediness.

Daniel lets the shaft off his mouth, filthy sound produced with a string of saliva still connecting his sinful mouth with his King's mighty cock. Daniel lets a hand handle his King as he showers his supple thighs more marks that blossomed beautifully on the white canvas of his skin. His lips went up and up until he was playing his King's balls with his tongue, putting them in his mouth and covering them with his spit until they're shiny and all devoured in red shade.

Then his skilful tongue was becoming a spear wounding Seongwu's cock with the way its tip travels from down his balls, up to the cock's tipㅡDaniel playfully licked the slit with too much enthusiasm and pressure that he did not see his King coming. Squirting, dirtying all of Daniel's face with his white paint.

All the while Seongwu was panting, his back still arching painfully beautiful as he rides his climax 'til the end with Daniel's helpful hand on his length.

Their eyes met, firing not extinguished even for a small amount, because there's more into it. More than this... even if Daniel was pumping him out of all of the juice remaining into him and collecting it like a filthy whore with his tongue and swallowing it like a child loving his dose of blueberry syrup.

Daniel licked his lips of the remnants just as Seongwu bites his lips. Not even a thousand whores from any realm would make it better than this man.

The King should admit that his best mate, Knight and lover is exceptionally talented with his tongue. A talent he was born with perhaps.

Seongwu pulls himself up with his elbows, meeting Daniel in mid-air for a kiss that says every word they're afraid and tempted of speaking. Seongwu felt shock in every nerve he had when Daniel pushed his tongue in, making him taste himself, and it was all filthy but great, the feeling counts beyond.

Daniel pulls away first, a mischievous smile on his lips as he looks down on his lover.

Seongwu knows what to do next. When Daniel stood up, the next task was levelled right in front of his face. He swallowed as his eyes broke contact with Daniel's and travelled down, down.

The King wondered for a second if it was the same thing that had made its way inside him too many times before, in the dark and in the light; if it was the same thing that made him see a glimpse of the gates of the paradiseㅡcould such a thing could really fit inside him? He was nervous. Daniel does things his way but has never let Seongwu to do same things. He treats Seongwu like fragile porcelain too much it started to vex the King. _Now_... now is his time to prove himself worthy of being treated the way he had always wanted things to be doneㅡrough, hard, uncivil...

 He was about to reach out and grab his task, which he might consider a prize as well when the General stepped away, walking backwards to the river behind him.

“Daniel, you areㅡ” Seongwu protested.

Daniel shook his head, “It's okay, my love, I will take care of myself. Perhaps you could look for fruits for us to eat and bring the village children.” Without waiting for an answer, Daniel soaked himself back to the river. He took a deep breath of the forest air as he walks further, deeper into the river, until the water reached his shoulders. He eased himself; breathing counted and controlled. Daniel keeps his nerves relax, his heart beat in steady rhythm.

The forest was beautiful, even with his eyes close, he knew this. The sound the birds make, the rustle of the trees with every whistle of the wind. The cool water easing him…the beautiful sparkles it gives with the sun looking down at it—it was all beautiful…and beauty was Seongwu.

Seongwu sets every nerve and joint in his body on fire. Flames erupt where he expects it the least to be. Seongwu shows him wonders. Seongwu lets him go his way. Seongwu lets him explore and discover. The sound of his laughter sends tingles all over his body, his moans gives him chills that crawl under his skin. He forgets the disciplinary he’d learn from the bottom ranks if KNightship whenever his lover was around. His body against his King… it’s warm, comforting agitating…

And then a hand snakes its way to Daniel’s waist. A bare warm chest pressing against his back, hitched breath ghosting over his nape…

The General throws his head back, leaning it against Seongwu’s shoulders.

“Sneak…” Daniel pants, he could, after all, not find peace when Seongwu is around. Especially now, that his hand is caressing his torso. In his concentration on coming without any help, even from himself, he did not hear Seongwu coming up from behind him.

“S-Seongwu—” the General calls under his breath as he closes his eyes and feel the graze of Seongwu’s warm, slim, slick of water fingers against his nipple. Then he started pinching, rolling it under his thumb producing low groans from the General, like he was asking for mercy—and mercy means more to Seongwu.

“Hmm?” Seongwu responds carelessly, leaving butterfly kisses all over Daniel’s ocean wide shoulders.

If General Kang was good with his tongue, certainly Seongwu is gifted with his hands.

“Seongwu…” Daniel could not help calling out his name. It feels good—feels good to have Seongwu against him behind him, he could feel something poking him from behind, he smirks as he experimentally rolls his hips backward to tease.

What he gets in return is a sharp bite from Seongwu in his shoulder. Daniel chuckles. Loving the pain the bite give him.

“Stay still now…” Seongwu says, easing the bitten area that has turned scarlet—almost drawing blood.

Seongwu’s other hand travels lower as the other one that’s previously on Daniel’s chest travels higher—until it’s on the General’s throat. The other going south, grab a hold of his length.

“My lo—” Daniel choked on his next words as Seongwu gripped both as his throat and cock at the same time.

Daniel had always wanted it hard and rough. Little did he know, it’s the same way his King had long wanted it to be, but he treasures him so much to think of even a slap on his ass cheek would be too morbid and painful.

 _Damn, talented hands_ , Daniel thought. Seongwu replicates what the General does to him to drive him off the edge so he’d now what it’s like. He swipes a thumb over the slit of his lover’s length. Then takes it back it to the tip just to tease it further by pushing a pressured thumb over its slit. Daniel opens his mouth to let out his sounds but nothing would come out because Seongwu tightened his hold on his throat.

The water makes it easier for Seongwu to move his hand beneath. At first, eh was nervous, he was not sure whether he should pursue his task or obey his General. And that’s it—he is the King, why would he obey his General’s order. And now the same General is leaning against him with his eyes closed and his head on his shoulder. Loving the pleasure beyond pain his King is giving him. Seongwu heard a growl from Daniel just as he leaned over Seongwu’s neck to give it a filthy lick. When Seongwu looked at him in curiosity, Daniel lets his eyes speak. Indeed, they were glazed with want and lust. He wants to come. He wants Seongwu to move faster. He wants a kiss.

He could not wait to finally fuck Seongwu.

Seongwu learned to be an obedient follower before he became a leader all too early.

Their lips met again. They kissed as lewd as ever. Mouths open for every tongue to indulge in the other’s mouth; making up for the long times they stand next each other but could not touch and feel each other. Daniel shuddered when Seongwu licked the roof of his mouth. Seongwu whimpered when Daniel made fucking motions with his tongue pulling out and pushing in in rapidity.

They could not hear the squelching noises unlike earlier in the rocks where Daniel’s mouth produced the dirtiest sounds as he lets Seongwu fuck him in the mouth—right now, the river swallows the noises. But it doesn’t make it feel less gratifying.

Seongwu moved his hand faster, quicker, as if he was trying to make his own fire under the water. They broke the kiss. Seongwu puts his fingers inside Daniel’s mouth just to give him any pain—and that’s exactly how Daniel wants it for moments later he reached the zenith he’s been reaching with Seongwu. White flashed in his vision as he came under his King’s mercy, letting the river wash away his seeds.

Daniel evens his breathing, opening his eyes only to be blinded by the sun winking down at him. He turns his head to look at Seongwu who’s smiling at him. He was truly gorgeous, stunning…

“You are my air, my blood…” Daniel says, getting up on his own feet, unpeeling himself from Seongwu.

“I love you even more, my Sun.” Seongwu said, his hands cupping the General’s cheeks pulling his face to him and once again their lips were latched on each other; only, this time, their kiss was was passionate, slow. They’re sharing and telling things to each other without words, letting that intimate moment to speak for each other. Their foreheads touching, eyes close as they share the feeling of being cherished by someone, being hold onto like it’s their only anchor to life. Their kiss took twists and turns, it was starting to burn.

The King pulls away first. They’re both smiling brightly, staring at each other’s face. They’d looked at it each other’s faces too many times before, they’d watched each other grow up, they’ve shared tears and laughs—but none of those could have stopped them from getting mesmerized at each other’s appearance and existence right next to each other.

“We should get back now or Minhyun will send scouts to look for us,” Daniel said, pulling Seongwu by his shoulders so he could lean in and plant a sweet kiss on the King’s forehead, “I don’t want anyone to see you gloriously naked.”

Seongwu rolled his eyes and led the way back to their abandoned clothes in the riverbank. Just in time, when they were finally both dressed and are enjoying the apples from a tree a few feet away that Daniel discovered while he gave Seongwu the _unnecessary_ privacy donning his clothes, a group of Knights arrived at the river. First was a brown stallion: it emerged from the woods so suddenly that the rustling of trees made Daniel reach for his own sword and step in front of his King. But when he saw the stance, the way its rider ride the stallion, Daniel eases and lets his hand fall on his sides. The group that followed the brown stallion and its rider were wearing the same, familiar and safe armor and badges. The group of Knights were fully armored, swords ready at their hips, drawn faces were visible even under the shade of shadow that their helmets give them. The sound of hooves thumping against the earth stopped as they spot the King and the General having a good time under the shade of a tree in the riverbank. Almost at the same time they heaved their breaths like they were relieved nothing they feared happened to the gentries.

Minhyun himself climbed down from his brown horse, slipping his daggers inside their scabbards at his hips, he walked towards them, the two gentries stood up because just the way Minhyun’s loud stomping and quick strides tell them that he’s enraged.

“You fools!” if possible he could have slapped them both. But his glaring eyes were enough to relay how he wanted to drown them both on the river. Minister Minhyun turned to Daniel, “You call yourself a general but you can’t even tie a horse properly?” Daniel opened his mouth to tell him that he knows nothing of the Minister’s accuses, but his searing hard gaze on him was enough to tell him that he should know better than talking back to the Minister at his state. “I had to send half of our cavalry to search for you two fools and surround the forest only to find out you are—”

Daniel and Seongwu exchanged glances; their eyes stretched wide, “You did, what?” Daniel demanded.

The Minister’s fierce eyes were back on him, Daniel bit his tongue back, he’s been into battles, almost died more times than his years living on earth, but Minhyun’s glare was more terrifying than torture and beheading, “Yes! I made them surround the area. Your horse came running back to the stables without its owner. How do you expect anyone not to raise an alarm at this?” Minhyun looked at how much more distressed his two friends looked at the knowledge of having half of the Kingdom’s cavalry looking for them.

“Did you lead the cavalry?” General Daniel asked.

Minhyun raised an eyebrow at him, “Of course,”

Daniel heaved a relieved breath, then he looked at Seongwu with a reassuring smile. The other seemed to get it quickly, even he seemed far more relieved liked they just found out that Minhyun was the one who was not in danger.

Seongwu was the one to step forward now, relieved and repentant for worrying one of his best mates and his people, “We do not have any more business here Knights, we shall ride back home. Again…” he looked around, trying to imprint each face of his Knights in the back of his mind, “I am deeply sorry for worrying any of you, this shall never happen again. The General and I, your King, Ong Seongwu will give you our words and shall stand up to it.”

 

 

“Has anyone got a spare horse for His Highness to ride?” The head of the scout of Knights asked in a booming voice.

None of the Knights answered.

He clenched his jaw, ready to lash out to the nearest underling, but before he could utter another word the King had said, “It’s all right Lord Kim Jonghyun, I can ride with the General.”

He said it with an assuring smile but the fall of faces around him had told him he did not say the right words. He mentally mutilates himself as the words sunk in on him, he has been in too much hhurry to think of the right words. Blood rushed impossibly fast up his face and the tip of his cheeks, “I—”

General Daniel who had been silent chuckled behind him, King Seongwu turned to glare at him, “It’s all right Jonghyun, a good lad here would lend his horse to me, he ought to ride with his pal,” he turns to look at Seongwu, “You can ride that horse, Your Highness.” He said, grinning.

Of course, riding with him again after spending too much time on the forest to raise an alarm would give the people ideas.

What Seongwu planned in his thoughts was not as naïve or innocent or as untainted as anyone in that scout of Knights might think as he said the words earlier, they might all be thinking that he was still a young, inexperienced King who’s too worried about his Knights to spout any words at hand—but no, they’re all got it the wrong way—he was thinking the most wicked and mischievous thought he could think of at that moment, he could not believe he could even think such things at the intensity of the atmosphere earlier. But there it goes, his thought invaded too much by his General.

King Seongwu thought, how would it feel like to have General Daniel’s crotch rubbing, poking him in the ass as they ride back home; would he purposefully thrust subtly just to make his King feel him behind at every shallow and too deep of small hollows on their way to the palace? The silly thought makes him giggle almost unconsciously, before he could stop himself every eye was looking at him in suspicion, even Minhyun’s eyes were opened wide enough for Seongwu to nervously clear his throat, “Lord Kim, lead the way back.”

Seongwu mounts his horse like nothing baffling happened.

 


	2. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo no longer knows where to stand.

“ **The** Council demands a marriage, blood ties and all to maintain the crown’s relationship with the four smaller Kingdoms.” Minhyun said, closing his book of accounts and lists of worries to give his King.

King Seongwu drops his fork and meal knife as he leans back on his chair, he reaches for his goblet for a drink and wipes the corners of his lips with a napkin, “I appreciate that you are doing your job, Minister, but can’t that wait until I have finished my meal?”

“Not if it requires so much attention. Besides you asked for a meeting over the table, you can’t possibly believe we would leave out the most important and most unpleasant orders,” Minhyun said, setting his book aside to reach a slice of bread for himself, “You can always say no, Your Highness.”

Five Territories, Five realms, five Kingdoms and the center of it all is the Empire Seongwu rules. They may be separated, The Northern, Eastern, Western, and Southern Kingdom they still all come down and bow to a common King who rules them all in the Capitol, situated in the center of the other empires. And Seongwu is their great King.

“Political power and influence must be maintained and never broken, representatives from all the other Kingdoms have their patience stretched taut it threatens to break,” Seongwu sighs, scanning every face in the table right now.

His own council, the Capitol’s Assembly joined him on an invitation to discuss things over the meal so as not to waste time since they had spent much already by the supposed hunting in the woods. And that is also why formalities are posted over the General, the King and the Minister.

“Our humble King, it is not always on your shoulders, you have gentries you can order to take the place of marriage. I think that would appease the old folks enough for now,” Ha Sungwoon, an adviser, who took after like an older brother to the King, advised.

Adviser Sungwoon said in words that every gentry in his realm is in his hands to command, but his words also implied that the most important gentries could only be the ones to conciliate the old folks of the Council—and that says, Minister Hwang, General Kang and the King himself are the preeminent candidates on this matter. Seongwu opens his mouth to tell his assembly that he’ll see the matter would be attended as soon as possible, he no longer wants to test the patience of the oldies on the Council; he’d seen his cousin, a gentry, getting dragged on the ceremony of marriage with the head of a tribe in the south. He doesn’t want that.

“Your Highness, please do not set this matter aside,” Yoon Jisung said, another adviser who stands as the Capitol’s citizen’s representative.

Seongwu looked at him, “I will not. I will give my responses…as soon as I can.”

“Thank you my humble Lord, as the matter seemed to have reached every home in the capitol now.” Everyone looked at him, even the ever impassive Minhyun looked up from examining his book with a bread in hand; also Daniel who had been keenly observing and listening quietly over his bowl of warm mushroom soup, he didn’t raise a protest even if the matter of ties had involved him.

“What do you mean?” Seongwu asked in interest.

Adviser Jisung looks around first to see if everyone’s attention is on him, he takes pleasure in that, “Rumors had been surrounding the Capitol, Your Highness,” Jisung looks at the King, as if asking for further permission to proceed. King Seongwu gave him a nod to continue, Jisung nervously looks down at his plate before looking back up at every face looking at him, “Rumors—that I say might have even reached the other kingdoms—say that: the King does not indulge himself with women not because he does not take an interest on them but because…” he clears his throat as his voice seemed to quiet down, making everyone lean in to hear him as he continues, “because they believe that he is incapable of fathering a child.”

King Seongwu sighs and so does almost everyone else in the table.

“Then why do they still take interest on marrying him on their ladies?” Minhyun asked.

“They didn’t specifically say that he’s the one to fulfil the ties, they did not single him out.” General Daniel said speaking for the first time since the over the meal meeting has started, he sets his utensils down, “And they cannot say they prefer other gentries than the King himself, that’s almost as close as perishing your own clan.”

King Seongwu was not sure whether the General was trying to make him feel better or not. But his words did suggest _something_.

“There are worse rumors,” Jisung said, no longer waiting for more attention unlike earlier, he seemed to ease out his nattering now, “The rumors say that the King does not marry until now because he—” his nervousness seemed to come back as he dreads for his next words, “They say he sleeps with his Minister and General.”

Minister Minhyun who had been drinking from his own goblet peacefully, trying to drone out more baseless accusations or rumors, choked and sent spattering bits of liquid on the book he’d been busily examining laid in front of him. Daniel was laughing at the sight of the messy Minister, Seongwu could not help but join him.

Minister Minhyun turned furiously to Jisung who’d been sitting next to him, “You can’t possibly believe that rubbish!”

Yoon Jisung eyed him and pushed his chair back, bowing to the King who gave him a wave of a hand, then he turned a bow to Minhyun, “I am only relaying everything that my ears hear Minister, if I am not mistaken, I am the people’s representative afterall,” then he was filing out of the dining area.

Everyone was left flabbergasted by the Adviser. The silence was only broken when Seongwu pushed his chair back, its feet screeching painfully to the ears. He stood up, everyone’s eyes were on him again.

“I would send every Kingdom a letter of invitation; a great ball shall take place in the palace of the Capitol. I shall require your attendance on this,” he looks at Minhyun then at Daniel who have both finished their meals, “Minister Hwang and General Kang.” Seongwu said. All the heads nodded and expressions agreed.

“We shall write the invitations then, Your Highness.” Jin Longguo, a member of the assembly, said.

Seongwu looked at him, “The others: yes, but I would write my own letter to the West—to my sister.” His sister, who knows everything better than Seongwu, asked him for a Kingdom to rule and not to die out of boredom in the capitol as her brother rules. She could have had the capitol all to herself if it wasn’t a custom that the Capitol should be ruled by a _King_ who is originally from the line of Ongs. As if on prompt, Seongwu’s uncle in the Western Kingdom died of old age, and so he gave her the kingless kingdom to rule alone until she’s married. Whoever she marries would to rule the West with her.

“Yes, Your Highness, we shall give you that choice.” Jin Longguo said and him and the other members of the assembly filed out of the dining area as King Seongwu dismissed them.

Once the room was finally emptied except for him, Daniel and Minhyun, he slumped dramatically back to his chair. He pointed at the two guard beside his chair and ordered them to go guard the entrance to the dining hall instead.

When finally, they’re all on their own, Seongwu could be finally be himself.

“Minhyun, you’re the most favoured candidate among us, they would not accept a lesser blood line than ours,” he joins his hands like he’s praying, “Would you stand on my stead for the nuptial?” Seongwu asked, eyes calculating.

Never in their time all alone have they talked such important matters. Now that they’ve come of age, fit enough for marriage, their most dreaded news have come. They all know that they cannot say refuse no more or delay their answers.

Minister Minhyun sat straighter, he looked at King Seongwu, at how every one of them have aged twice and quicker than any bachelor on the Capitol’s realm because of their dreading and exhausting work.

“If it pleases you, then I shall not disobey your command.” Minhyun said.

It’s now time for King Seongwu to turn on General Daniel, it seemed way harder to look at him and lay down his conditions, “If this marriage does not appease the old folks on the Council, then we have no other choice but to get you involved as well,” Daniel nodded, understanding the weight on their shoulders.

“If this demand still comes then I shall end it by my own marriage and give them an heir to the throne,” Seongwu said. He was, after all, their last resort on saving the peace and order on the realm of the five Kingdoms.

The dread seeped the festive atmosphere in the room as if death itself walked beside each one of them. There were long sighs and stolen glances of worry.

Moments passed before General Daniel finally decided to dismiss his presence from the dining room. “I have new recruits to train, please inform me if the oldies do not want a jungle beast on the quarters of their princesses.” He said then filed out of the room, his armor and leather clothing crunching and cluttering as he walks.

King Seongwu stares at his back until he was out of sight.

When he and General Daniel decided to take on and do their arrangements, he knew that it would not last. But they both took the risk for a moment of comfort. They promised it to be the first and last, but they could not seem to stop themselves from wanting a little bit more everytime.

“Minhyun, could I ask you a favour?” Seongwu asked as Minhyun stands up to leave the King alone, all by himself in the dining hall.

Minhyun looked at him.

Seongwu met his eyes, his gaze hard as if he was trying so hard to look so tough like he’d always done in every Assembly and Council meeting he’d attended since he was proclaimed the new King.

“Arrange a wedding ceremony, disseminate the news only when everything is prepared.” Seongwu said, if Minhyun was confused or surprised his professionalism and the confidence Seongwu puts on him kept him composed.

“When do you want it?” The Minister asked, still standing, his book of accounts in one hand.

Seongwu thinks of it for a second, “The next full moon, it will be seven days after the Capitol Ball, inform me immediately whatever circumstance I would be in, just relay me the updates once it’s all done.”

Minhyun tilted his head, calculating.

“Yes, Your Highness. I will make sure to finish the preparation in secret as soon as I could,” he was about to go finally out, when he turned back on Seongwu, “How would you like it to be?”

Seongwu sighed, his eyes caught by the berries in the table, “Arrange it like it’s one of _our_ weddings.”

“You have decided?” Minhyun’s brow was once again raised.

Seongwu smiled without humor, “Yes I have and I would like to apologize to the _two_ of you beforehand.”

 

⁕⁕⁕

 

Everyone in the Capitol, the maids, the mere citizens especially the gentries dreaded the coming great ball. It has taken seven days to prepare, brief but busy. The old Advisers who served his great grandfather, his grandfather, his father—and now, him, say that seven is a good omen. Seongwu did not know whether to look forward on it or not. He still had three more days to prepare himself.

The eighth day marked the continuous arrival of guests. Day and night the servants and knights of the Capitol, all in all, were awake to receive the invitees. The palace in the capitol was a glowing tower of yellow and orange every night. People wearing peculiar clothes were distinguished as visitors from other Kingdoms wearing their native dresses.

Every day and every night, every being of the Capitol was awake and so, of course, their great King. Whether it’s in the middle of his sleep or simply when he is having his meal, he attends to welcome his guests; though his advisers had told him not to worry and keep himself busy about his business, but to the great King, it is a show of courtesy to attend to do those things.

And it did not certainly help that Minister Minhyun and General Daniel were mostly out of sight. King Seongwu was scared they might run away and refuse to attend the ball, like they used to do when they were young children.

“…garden is a good place to have your tea parties…your highness, are you alright?” the girl stuck a hand in front of the King and waved it, “King Seongwu?”

Seongwu blinked and turned his eyes on Princess Hana who’s looking at him with concern, “I—what were you saying, my lady?”

The Princess sighed, a hand on her hip, he faces King Seongwu, “My King, I think you should retreat to your chambers now. I do not think you are feeling all too well for our walk. It must have been because of the continuous arrival of your guests, but you will owe me a dance for this.” She said, smiling innocently at him, he felt terrible for being inattentive. Before King Seongwu could raise a protest, she has turned her back on him and started walking with grace and jolliness through the remaining hallway of the palace, her emerald dress bouncing as she freely ventures by herself.

“You should not have left her walk alone,” Seongwu turned toward the source of the voice only to be greeted by ethereal beauty—that is General Kang Daniel, stripped of his armor but looking as regal as a Knight in a white stead.

King Seongwu tilts his head and crosses his arms as he looks at the General, “What? You are stalking me now, General?”

General Daniel looks sideways and to his back and behind the King to check if someone is in the sunlit warm hallway other the two of them, when he was sure they were alone, he took a tentative step forward. King Seongwu caught a whiff of humid soil, he immediately imagined the trees, he forest, the animals… he met General Daniel’s eyes, he was tempted to close the remaining agonizing space between them to finally kiss those heavy lips again that could make him go high and feel light, but held himself back unless he wants shame on his glorious name and never get a woman to marry him and have an heir to the crown.

General Daniel watches him, with unbelieving eyes—unbelieving in the sense that, Seongwu is just too beautiful to be real. He then flashes a charming smirk and mocked a bow, “Your Highness, your safety is our utmost concern.”

Before King Seongwu could stop himself, it seems like his mouth knew what to say that instant, “Says the one who breaks me on the bed.” He immediately clamps a hand over his mouth as his eyes go wide.

General Daniel’s eyes went wide too for a second before he smiles, then he was chuckling until he’s bent over laughing with a hand on his belly.

“S-shut up! It’s not funny!” King Seongwu’s ears were dusted pink now ‘til the tips. It was humiliating, thank the gods, no one was there to listen but a peach person. It was not like him to speak those kind of lines.

It took quite a while before General Daniel could pull himself together and stop from laughing, when he stood straight again, his eyes were still brimmed with tears from his recent laughing bonanza; all the while, King Seongwu was glaring daggers at him.

“Have you got enough laughs now?” King Seongwu asked, his eyes still narrowed.

General Daniel snorted, before nodding and stood straighter. King Seongwu starts walking the hallway, the same direction where he and the princess came from. The King refused to meet the General’s eyes.

“Since you’re here now, I would like to inform you that you will escort my sister as long as she is in here, you won’t do it alone, Minhyun is also dispatched to accompany her,” King Seongwu paused, waiting for a reaction from the General; when he remained silent behind him, he continued, “When she is outside the palace you will be with her, when she attends parties outside the palace you will accompany her, when she go to buy dresses or anything of her liking you will escort her. As for Minhyun, he will accompany her all the times she’s in here—inside the palace, he is also ought to continue the tutoring she would be leaving in the West as she stays here pre and post great ball.” Daniel let silence speak his agreement, “I will only join her occasionally, mostly on meals and when we greet invitees. That is all I have to say, General I think you have to go to your post now. Our new recruits seem to be most enthusiastic.” He said so formally, General Daniel had to check on their surroundings again if there was anyone elsse in there except the two of them. His brows almost met when he finds out they were still alone.

King Seongwu kept on walking, until the General noticed they’re on the farthest sections of the left wing of the palace, hardly anyone ever comes this way, only the maids assigned to clean the area. General Daniel glances at the high sun on the windows they pass by. He was smiling. He need not try hard on catching up with his King’s hurried and unusually longs strides. At this time of the day, the maids have had their cleaning on this section.

When the first of unused bedrooms came into view, before King Seongwu could reach the doorknob and open it himself, Daniel reached it first and opened it rather forcefully and dragged Seongwu inside, locking it almost immediately behind Seongwu who’s sandwiched between the door and Daniel’s strong chest.

King Seongwu plants a hand on Daniel’s chest, pushing him slightly away, a playful glint in his eyes, “General, your recruits are waiting…” he trails a his fingers over the worn fabric his General was wearing.

General Daniel has his face buried on King Seongwu’s neck, sniffing the familiar and arousing scent of his lover, “I don’t care,” he says, almost in a growl, “I’d fuck you in front of them—in front of everyone that’s attending the ball.” Seongwu’s mouth falls as he feels Daniel bite harshly on the sensitive skin.

He bites his own lip to keep himself from moaning so loud they’d be discovered, he leans his head back on the door, “I thought you do not want anybody else to see my wonders, have you changed your mind?” he said sultrily while guiding Daniel’s big palms down, down until he gasps as Daniel grips his hardening cock under his clothes.

“I still do, but why not show them how submissive you are under me? That the man who rules them could bend like a veteran whore?” Daniel whispers directly over his ears, he blew a hot breath over it, making Seongwu shudder to the core.

“Shut up now and take me,” Seongwu commanded, Daniel was more than willing to obey.

Daniel grips at Seongwu’s slim waist, pulling his face away so he could look over his lover’s face and imprint the wretch beauty that he makes Seongwu to be in his mind.

Most of the time Daniel is the one who attacks first, he always initiates and take charge. But now, it seemed like Seongwu will take the lead as he pulls Daniel by the nape to kiss him fiercely like it was their last on day on the planet. Daniel lets his hand massage Seongwu under his trousers. Seongwu occasionally gasps in Daniel’s mouth, but his tongue continued its work. Seongwu was nto as good as Daniel when it comes to using his tongue in doing tricks, but he was learning—besides, Daniel loves how messy and filthy Seongwu was becoming.

Daniel’s hands left their former duties to go around and grope Seongwu’s ass, drawing their crotches together and grinding them.

“A-Ah…hah…” Seongwu could not help himself from closing his eyes as he feels the familiar chills sent by Daniel’s touch.

Seongwu firmly pushes Daniel away, breaking their kiss. The blonde male was smiling in amusement, he did not know his childhood friend could be so daring. Seongwu eyes were too fierce that Daniel was sure something was up, but he could not care less, he kept on walking backwards until he landed on the bed behind him. Thrill was cursing through his veins. He could not wait for what’s to come.

Seongwu did not waste a second and latches his hands over Daniel’s trousers and undoes it, Daniel was glad to be out of his pants. Seongwu’s skilled hands found their spot on Daniel’s standing cock, he easily moves his hands up and down, up and down until beads of white were leaking out of the slit. Daniel’s hands flew on Seongwu’s black hair, soft and handy for tugging, pulling. He eyes the raven haired male’s lips the color of blood, beautiful red. Daniel pulls Seongwu up until they’re kissing once again, hungry of each other.

When the preparation for the great ball which Daniel refers to as the Great Auction of gentlemen gentries and ladies of nobility from different but familiar lands, they could hardly sneak a chaste kiss. Daniel could only get an excuse to meet and be alone with his King after his scout over the land surrounding and protecting the Capitol, during which they could give themselves a touch of sin. How could one not commit sins when Seongwu was a King but his beauty was more tempting than any Lady he’d seen in his years of travelling for the realm he protects? It was impossible not to be captivated even for a second when an ethereal beauty stands and presents himself submissive before you.

And so, the mighty, great General of Knights has succumbed himself to the beauty that helped him to reach the longed paradise.

“You look so beautiful, it pains me to see you act more filthy than the whores your Knights fuck on brothels,” Daniel said as he gently shoves Seongwu’s face down his awaiting cock.

The raven haired gladly licked a stripe on the leaking slit of his lover’s cock with his devil tongue, then he looked up and gave the blonde a wicked grin as he does the same again and again until Daniel picks his breathing and lays his back down the bed; his breathing uneven. Daniel’s eyes were focused on the crafted ceiling, ornate designs adorning the wooden roof.  But he could not keep his focus on the beautiful antiquity of the craftsmanship, not when you have your starving beast asking for attention in a warm comforting, arousing cave that is Seongwu’s mouth. Daniel dared a glance down his buddy; Daniel could not help but buckle and meet Seongwu’s bobbing movements when he saw how sultry the Kings eyes were.

Seongwu groaned when Daniel’s cock hit his throat, the vibration sent the General’s hands flying and grabbing for his King’s hair which he pulled until Seongwu has let go of his hungry cock; a string of saliva stil connecting his mouth to Daniel’s cock, which he grinned upon and licked slowly for a show whilst meeting Daniel’s heated gaze.

“You are such a whore,” Daniel said getting up and pulling Seongwu with him on the bed until they’re both panting with their tongues clashing anf fighting for dominance. Seongwu on top of Daniel.

“Did Minhyun trick you again to try on another aphrodisiac for his experiments?” Daniel said, stripping Seongwu off his clothes, the latter giggles.

“No, come on just get your buddy inside me,” Seongwu pushed Daniel down the mattress when he’s all naked and unashamed of how beautiful his porcelain skin is for a king who’d been in two wars so far. Unmarred soft cream skin except for two scars: one on his forearm when an arrow slashed him and another that marks from his collar down to his torso.

Daniel ran his hands over the bared skin for him to devour, he swallowed hard as his palms touch the skin like silk. Seongwu was truly even more beautiful than the highest paid whore in the brothel in the center square of the Capitol; more arousing than all the girls clawing eyes off each other to bed any of the three best gentries—Minhyun, Daniel and Seongwu.

Seongwu caught his breath when Daniel grazed his thumb only a small fraction of space beneath one of his nipples. Daniel noticed it, an easy smile immediately painted his swollen lips. The King’s mouth fell open as his General dared a small flick on one of his nipples, and as a revenge he moved his hips in a way that Daniel had to keep himself from fucking his King all the way until all their guests from all the other Kingdoms would wonder why they haven’t seen the King for a few days and did not even attend the great ball he’d proposed.

Daniel took hold of Seongwu’s exposed cock, lazily, agonizingly slow pumping it up and down, up and down, “Why don’t you show me the performance you’ve prepared for the guests on the ball?”

Seongwu’s expression was a mixture of sexual need and confusion, not until Daniel pressed a thumb over his slit that Seongwu realized the dance Daniel showed him a few nights before the visitors started arriving for the Great Ball on a liquor house where the girls were almost wearing nothing, they were dancing on a music that sounded like a lullaby to Seongwu but it did not look like it made other men sleep, they were all lively as they watched the girls sway their bodies  in front of them and expose their skins under the dim lights of the lamps.

Seongwu almost put the whole pub on fire when he saw how captured and enjoying Daniel was on his seat, his eyes glued over the dancing girls. He was so jealous of the attention that he dragged Daniel out of the liquor stench house to a small dark alley and let the man fuck him against the rough wall. Luckily that night it seemed like the patrolling knights have gone through that spot and their audience were all nothing but for rats.

Daniel’s hand went down from Seongwu’s cock down to caress his supple thighs that no longer bear his marks, for it has been so long since the last time they’ve along for this long and fucked until they’re all satisfied and endangered their whereabouts and marks.

Seongwu swallowed, his throat has all of a sudden ran dry, “I—I prepared something else,” he panted, as Daniel grazed the tips of fingers almost, too close to his awaiting cock, “Something you would highly favour better than those whores,” Daniel only smiled, his palms rubbing his thighs, comforting, urging him to go on.

To start with, Seongwu pushed back to Daniel’s cock under him; the General only chuckled his amusement, he does not know what put his lover in this state of despair to have his touches. Probably because it’s been long sicne they’ve had this solidarity to enjoy each other’s company, if it’s anything else, he could not guest what, but he surely loves this and thanks whoever or whatever is the cause of this fancy display of Seongwu’s sensuality before him.

 

⁕⁕⁕

 

On the other side of the palace, Minhyun is having the same intimate time with Jaehwan, the scholar he used to hate because of his maniac laugh whenever he discover so small that is not as significant as it may seem to any other commoner in the realm, but to Minhyun every discovery meant another knowledge gained that may help them and the their sons and their grandsons and the sons of their grandsons.

Jaehwan who’s been bent over his study table for God knows how long has it been since he’d submissively gave himself as a sacrifice for Minhyun’s tensed beast when he entered his laboratory.

“I thought you use the dagger as a weapon of choice,” Jaehwan asks.

Minhyun pounds harder into him like a pestle to a mortar as his response on Jaehwan’s question. He believes in the saying, action speaks louder than words. The hard thrust makes the scholar scramble for something to hold onto because he can feel that he’s close to exploding. Parchments and pens went flying and falling. Jaehwan was glad his laboratory was far off from the main building where the guests and visitors from other Kingdoms are residing in the meantime; because for sure, even with the steel doors closed, everyone would hear his loud moans and the squeak of every furniture he has as Minhyun uses any of them as leverage just so he can fuck into Jaehwan and release the stress he’d been carrying.

Jaehwan looks at his dear scholar behind him through his shoulder, eyes lidded, he almost smiled when he saw how Minhyun works on him with vigor and enthusiasm and beastly energy, “I—ah—did not know you are talented with your spear as well,” he teased.

Minhyun looked up from watching his cock bash its way inside Jaehwan’s ass, stretching the tight hole of flesh, “I know, I’ve been—a-ah—granted with many favors by the gods,” Minhyun pushes Jaehwan down the table with his chest pressing on the scholar’s back as he gives Jaehwan his hardest thrust—then pausing on his position with a groan that sounded like a growl to release his seeds inside Jaehwan who was more than glad to have sticky white semen leaking from his ass and flowing down his thighs.

Minhyun rode his climax for a few more pounds, spreading his come all over Jaehwan’s behind and on the floor under them. When he’s finally done, he pulls out. Jaehwan whines at the lost, his hole clenching and unclenching around nothing.

Jaehwan stands up with no problem like he had not just been fucked twice (one on his bed, two on his study table), Minhyun settles himself a seat on a chair, spent, exhausted.

Jaehwan looks at Minhyun with pity.

At that point a thought occurred to him.

He walks up to the Minister, but stopped a foot away before him. The Minister, looked up to him and groans at the smile playing on the scholar’s lips.

“You did not come,” Minhyun said as his eyes travelled down and saw that Jaehwan’s cock was leaking like it’s about to explode with just a touch.

Jaehwan tilts his head, “You did not touch me…did you think I would come without assistance?” he grinned.

Jaehwan leaned forward to tease, but before the Minister could grab a hold of him and pull him to him to start their third time on that same day, the former has stepped back dodging the hold.

“What now?” Minhyun asks impatiently. “You know that this might be the last time we’d have this sort of things, don’t you?”

Jaehwan frowns, “You are always right, Minister. I have heard that you’d be sailing West after the ball, is that where the secret Grand Wedding be happening?” he regretted mentioning the topic as soon as he said the words because Minhyun looked even more deflated than the usual when he could not solve a mathematical problem.

“Do not mention it to anyone, there are a few guests that will be informed in confidence for the wedding.” Minhyun said.

“Oh, I do not have to. The whole realm seems to have heard of it, you should choose your close friends well, Minister.” Jaehwan said nonchalantly.

“I am not even a bit surprised if you’ve run off your mouth all over the realm again.” Minhyun rolled his eyes.

“I did not! You know I only run my mouth over your body!” embarrassment rushed over Minhyun immediately at Jaehwan’s statement, coloring his cheeks and the tips of his ears a shallow red shade, “But there’s still a question no one is yet to know, well of course, except for the three of you,”

Minhyun quirked an eyebrow though he has not fully forgotten Jaehwan’s humiliating unfiltered words, “And what is that exactly?”

Jaehwan steps forward again, “Who’s getting married among the three of you? I was about to conclude it would be the King, it’s the finest move to do, but the wedding would be in the West and his sister is the most eminent candidate—so it would be you or the General.”

Minhyun grins at how Jaehwan’s mind work, he could pass for a cupbearer without any formal education by his looks but he’s actually useful for the Capitol, “There are other girls in the West,”

Jaehwan shrugs, “That is why no one knows who’s getting married, I haven’t seen the preparation so I would not know whose wedding would it be by the motif and tapestries,”

Minhyun praises, “Remarkable, Jaehwan, truly.”

Minhyun had not meant it, but the praise made the other blush furiously like a girl that has finally had her first blood and had her eyes met by her adored man.

“Are we going to waste this?” Minhyun gestures his and Jaehwan’s nudity, “This might be my last day on the Capitol, I might be the secret groom afterall. I might visit here but only when the King asks for Council meetings and immense matters, I might not even visit on a year or who knows how long, what would you do then?” Minhyun asks, he could not fully believe they talked of politics and social affairs while they’re all naked in a room full of gears and parchments and ink feather pens.

Jaehwan looks at him, stares at him before letting his lips display another smile that brings out the innocence of his feature but the opposite on his thoughts.

Jaehwan spreads his feet apart for about a foot away from each other, he slowly bends down, letting the lamp light the curve of his back. His eyes never leaving Minhyun’s, he lets a hand travel down his thighs, a finger collecting the sticky white substance on his soft skin; he does these slowly—putting up a show for the man in front of him to enjoy.

Minhyun audibly inhales sharply when Jaehwan slowly straightens himself from bending down. He groans lowly when Jaehwan puts his semen smeared finger and his mouth. A tongue darted out to lick, wipe the white on the finger but even as it was cleaned in one go, Jaehwan kept his show of his licking in front of Minhyun.

Jaehwan walks quietly like a cat would towards his Minister, his climbs on top of Minhyun, straddling him. He splays his hands on Minhyun’s chest; their foreheads touch, eyes meeting, Jaehwan smiles, it was the saddest smile Minhyun had seen on him. He wanted to tell the scholar that it was okay, that there is nothing to worry for, but he could not find the words to comfort Jaehwan.

“This is probably my last day in your laboratory,” Minhyun said, giving Jaehwan a kiss on the cheek.

Jaehwan’s smile was still there when he leaned back, but it was more playful now—or how Jaehwan wants it to look like but Minhyun was sure as hell that he was trying to mask his emotions like he always does.

“Then let’s make your last day in my laboratory the best day you’d ever have in your whole life that everytime you fuck a girl in the West you’d remember this time, remember me.” Then they were kissing again like it’s another war was about to break out and end every life on the realm.

 

⁕⁕⁕

 

“Your horseback riding mentor when we were children would be very proud of you if he sees you riding my cock this good,” Daniel says, watching in fascination as Seongwu bounces up and down, up and down on his cock.

Seongwu smiles down at him and bites his lips as he continues his work—his work of paving their way to the heavens.

Daniel was fairly more than surprised when Seongwu suggested that he’d take lead today, it was even more strange that he looked like a hungry beast and wanted to devour Daniel whole.

“S-Seongwu…” Daniel moans as he started meeting his King’s movements by moving his hips up. Seongwu was sure Daniel’s thrusts were getting harder each time for he could see only flashes of light whenever the General’s cock meets something inside him that ignites his entirety.

Seongwu grabs hold of Daniel’s hand almost fiercely, he plunges his fingers in his mouth and laps then with his warm wet tongue; making a show of darting his tongue out too many times that Daniel was tempted to get up and suck that playful tongue into his own mouth.

“I’m near—” Seongwu pants on top of him, circling his hips too expertly Daniel had a doubt for a second if Seongwu practiced the art of seduction he’s displaying at that moment. Daniel watched in amusement as Seongwu’s standing cock bounced on his tummy, leaking—now he knows Seongwu could come without his cock getting sucked or even touched.

Daniel’s other hand gripped his King’s hip tighter, uncaring whether there’d be marks for the guests to see on the Great Ball soon, they won’t strip him in front of the crowd, would they?

“Good. Let’s come together, love.” Daniel said through gritted teeth.

Seongwu bounced on top of him and moved his hips as eagerly as Daniel had never seen him do before, Daniel was ruthless, relentless if Seongwu would not be able to attend the Great Ball because they’d fucked too much that Seongwu would not be able to walk for days. Daniel did not back down—with one hard pound, Seongwu’s mouth fell open, his eyes almost rolling background—spurts of white sticky substance painted their bellies as they both reached climax.

Seongwu laid panting on Daniel’s strong torso, they were both catching their breath.

Daniel rolled Seongwu to his side, pulling his cock out, so he could clean Seongwu. It’s always the best time—the time when they’ve just finished an intimate contact, they would feel how much they’ve missed, loved and wanted each other. It’s a pity that they’d lived in a period of time where social rules stopped them. People would rather behead them that accept their affairs.

Seongwu’s eyes were feeling heavy, the last thing he’d seen was Daniel’s retreating back.

A tear rolled on his cheek.

 

 

“Daniel?” Seongwu called, his name rolling off his tongue even before he could open his eyes. Like his lover’s name would save him from the death of sleep and darkness of the world.

“Still hates the warm sun?” Daniel said, a small chuckle following his words.

Seongwu tries to sit and winces at the slightest move he’d done, Daniel came to his aid immediately helping him to lean his back on the wall behind him, “How long have I slept?”

“Not too long, I was cleaning,” Daniel said, sitting beside Seongwu, “We should not stay here long, they’d be looking for the two of us,”

“I know, I’m sorry. I—I’ve just put us into—”

Daniel puts a finger on Seongwu’s lips, “Shh. It’s alright,”

Seongwu looks down at his lap, fingers playing on the quilt, tears were threatening to come out now.

Now that he has to say it. The truth. A confession he alone should tell Daniel and not hear it from any other else’s mouth.

“Is something bothering you?” Daniel was so concerned, it makes it harder for Seongwu to look for the proper words to tell Daniel what he had decided.

“The Council needs immediate response on their demand,” Seongwu does not dare to meet Daniel’s eyes or he would break down and lose it, “I can no longer make them wait or test their patience, they’d been too generous on considering that I have taken the throne even if I lacked in a lot fo areas.”

Daniel waited patiently, grabbing a firm but gentle hold on his King’s hand. Little did he know, it just pains Seongwu more.

“I—I have decided,” Daniel evidently grew rigid at his King’s words.

Seongwu took his time, took his time on finding the words and his voice.

It pains him too much. His heart twinges at the mere thought of it. But it’s done, it has to be, it needs to be done. Daniel has to know, he has to understand their situation. Rebel groups were forming, families of strong households are plotting on overthrowing their incompetitive King and his men.

Seongwu takes  a deep breath, silently asking his tears to be at bay even just for a while, he looks up and at Daniel’s reaction he knew he’d failed on masking his emotions—one of the weaknesses his former father used to point out.

“I—Minhyun and I and a few gentries along with some advisers will sail West a night before the next full moon,” he swallows, “You—you will sail right after the Capitol Ball to the Western Kingdom, escort my sister.”

“Princess Sohwa…” Daniel mutters, Seongwu was a little relieved that Daniel still knew his sister.

“When you arrive there you’d see that Minhyun has the wedding prepared,” Seongwu could not help a tear escape his eye, “…and then…then…you will have to prepare for the ceremony. You are marrying my sister.”

Seongwu almost winced as Daniel’s hold on his hand tightened. Daniel searched his face of anything that would hint it was all just a joke, like their fathers used to tell them when they were children.

But their fathers were no longer there, they were no longer children—everything was real.

“I understand, Your Highness,” Daniel stands up from the bed and faces Seongwu.

To other people, being called that might be honourable and pleasurable but to Seongwu, it was not, it was scorching, it is painful to be called that by the person you’ve grew up with, laughed and cried with, it was hard not to cry when you’re selling off your one true love for the welfare of millions of men when he meant the whole world to you. But there’s no helping it, after all they’re all just slaves to the rules.

“Your name—the Kangs, rule the North, mine rules the Capitol but my sister has made her own army at the West, ruling it to finality. There is no pair better than an Ong and a Kang,”

 _It should have been us_ , they both thought to themselves.

“I—You have reached your position through perseverance and proving yourself worthy of the title,” Seongwu paused, he was not even sure how he had calmed himself and stopped his tears from hurting the back of his eyes, “But as you marry Princess Sohwa, you will have the Western Kingdom to rule, you will vacate your position and I will have Bae Jinyoung a knight of a young age but experienced enough for the job,”

 _I want to stay beside you_ , they want to tell each other but could not dare, because they knew they had to stop for the good of many. What are two hearts pained and away from each other if it could save lives of millions of innocent people, sacrifices should be done.

“Ties should be strengthen as is the main point of your marriage, if she bears your child, the Kang would have a stronger hold of the Kingdoms, they will be of great help and influence. A child of strong bloodline would grow to be adored and loved by many, hated and threatened by the few.”

“You have planned well, Your Highness,” Daniel said.

_It hurts, yes, both their hearts are in pain and it always will be starting from that day on._

Daniel wants to knock Seongwu out and make him take back what he had told the old Council, those nagging hags thinking they always know better than anyone. Is that why he was so eager to have everything of Daniel while he still could? Why…why does it feel like he was just bertrayed…

“But I could not help to wonder about Minister Hwang.” He asked this out of politeness.

“He will marry a Southerner,”

“Are you selling us off like silks?” Daniel could not help the spite in his words.

“He chose it,”

“What—”

“He got the Southern Princess pregnant a night after their arrival for the Capitol Ball, but their marriage was decided by the Princess’ parents to be a month after yours,” Seongwu explained.

Daniel almost lost his footing, “Did Minhyun really do that?”

Seongwu nodded, “You want more surprise?”

The General opened his mouth to stop the King but he went on, “The girl was formerly betrothed to Sir Jaehwan, seems like Jaehwan fled to the Capitol to escape his marriage with the Southern Princess. She went here in searched for him, but found Minhyun instead. You’re both getting married and I’d be left alone here. But it must be done,”

Seongwu did not look up to meet the General’s eyes, “We have our duties, we have sworn an oath to protect our people as they are our responsibility from the day we were born our fathers have known we’d be serving the realm and so here we are, sacrificing a few for the good of many,”

Daniel wants to cry out, wants to break every china in the room, wants to shout until his throat was sore. But he could not. Because Seongwu was right.

“I understand your highness.”

Seongwu no longer knew how he’d have his days. How he’d survive to know that his General is not away fighting battles on the borders against rebels, but is having another woman in his arms, making children for politics—he’s never coming back.

Daniel may come back but he’d be no longer his General, he’d be his brother in law. And what good brother would have an affair with his sister’s husband and his niece and nephew’s father?

The thought of having Daniel’s eyes look over someone, his gentle strong hands help and protect someone else, his mind filled no longer by you, his lips…his lips kissing someone else—Seongwu could not bear it, even if it is his sister he’d be rivalling with.

But he had to.

Seongwu smiled, looking at the sinking sun on the West, he had always loved how beautiful the sun sinks in that direction. Now he has to learn to avoiding looking at that direction unless he wants to have his heart sinking along with the sun.

“For power, for the realm.” Seongwu said.

“For power, for the realm,” Daniel agreed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so fucking late and lame. i just ahd to end it sadasfasfasf i havent written smut for months now wow im doing soul cleansing lol jkjk anyway im sorry im such a disappointment 
> 
> :/ go atatck me on  
> [curiouscat @xiaoguinism](https://curiouscat.me/xiaoguinism) / [twitter @micheotji_](https://twitter.com/micheotji_) / [twitter @mylilghost](https://twitter.com/mylilghost)

**Author's Note:**

> to my friend, thank you for telling me this after watching yaoi,  
> "What if Daniel says this line: King Seongwu, what would your people say if they find you bent in half by your General?"
> 
> I need some sleep. exams on Monday, bye.
> 
> ps. [bit of promo lol] I haven't updated Genie Jihoon for two? three? weeks now. i'm feeling guilty of my baby lin lin.
> 
> talk to me on [curiouscat @danxk](https://curiouscat.me/danxk) / [twitter @micheotji_](https://twitter.com/micheotji_)


End file.
